


School dance love!

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Liam, F/M, Friendship/Love, School Dances, Secret Crush, Werewolf Derek, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelsea has a crush on her best friend Derek and they only one that knows is Liam and Sammie, Derek invites Shelsea to the school dance without knowing her feelings for him. Derek has a crush on Shelsea and afraid to tell her...will feelings be revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School dance love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iKnightWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/gifts).



> Wrote this for a good friend of mine. Hope you like it!!!

Shelsea's pov:

I was at my locker putting my books in the locker from my last class of the day, I was so happy it was time to go home. I was hanging out with Liam, Derek and Sam today so I was riding home with them. I grabbed my book-bag put it over my shoulder and left as other students scurried out the door. When I arrived at Derek's Black Camaro they all were standing by it talking among themselves and Sammie and Liam were standing there cuddling.

"You guys love showing affection, don't you?" I asked Sammie.

"Yeah and he can't help it, it's his wolf side." Sammie defended.

"Shels, are we going to my house?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I said, as I shrugged getting into the car.

We pulled up to Derek's large house that was located in the middle of the woods and got out immediately we went right in and was greeted by Mrs. Hale.

"Hi Mrs. H." I said, as I casually sat down on the red couch that was centered against the wall.

"Shelsea how many time do I have to tell you, call me Talia." She said, smiling.

"Okay, Talia." I smiled back.

"Do you kids want a snack?" She asked.

"No Thank you." We all replied in unison.

We went downstairs in the basement, which was the home theater room, an arcade game and where you can play ski ball. The Hale's were one rich family.

"Shels, wanna have a re-match in ski ball?" Derek asked, giving me the puppy look.

"Fine, but I thought were suppose to be doing homework?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Shelsea, break the rules for once." Sammie spoke up, as she sat in Liam's lap.

I sighed, "Okay, just this once." I said, with a laugh.

Sammie and Liam were playing air hockey as Derek and I went straight to the ski ball machine and started to play, I threw the first ball and it landed in the ten slot.

"Hey you cheated." Derek whined like a five-year old.

"I did not, I just have good aim." I shot back.

"So do I, I'm a werewolf." He said, as he shot a ball up.

Derek scored in the 5 department and I laughed.

"This game hates me." Derek said, pouting.

We played for a bit more but it was nearing four 0' clock and I had to get home for dinner, Derek and I went into the room and Sammie and Liam were making out on the couch.

"Come on guys, not again, make out at your own house." Derek said, scrunching up his nose.

"Sorry." Liam and Sammie said blushing madly.

Derek grabbed his keys so he could take us all home and we all piled into the camaro. I so wanted to marry his car, it was a brute. Derek had dropped Liam off at Sammie's place with her so it was just us all alone.

"Shels, there's something I wanted to ask you why we were alone. " Derek said, getting nervous.

"Sure, what's up Derek?" I asked, scared of what he wanted to ask me.

"The school dance is this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as friends?" He asked, hopefully.

"Don't you want to go with anyone else?" I asked.

"Nah, I just rather go with my friends." He answered truthfully.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I said, happily but on the inside I was sad that he just wanted to go as friends.

Derek pulled up to my house and parked the car. "See you tomorrow morning." Derek replied, as I got out.

"See you tomorrow." I replied back and went inside.

I was greeted by my mother as I went inside.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun at Derek's?" She asked, smiling.

"It was okay, he asked me to the school dance but just as 'friends' "I said, sighing heavily.

"Awe, I'm sorry honey, but maybe you should tell him how you feel, to make yourself feel better." She pointed out.

I nodded and went upstairs why dinner was in the oven, I worked on some English homework but decided to text Sammie.

Hey, guess what? Derek asked me to the school dance!

Omg, please tell me you two are finally together-

No he told me were just going as friends, but I just want to tell him how I feel so bad but I'm scared of him rejecting me and it ruins our friendship :(

You never know until you tell him, Liam did tell me he does like someone in our grade, who knows it might be you ;)

Nah, he can have any beautiful girl he wants in that school

Shelsea, you are beautiful don't let me hear you say otherwise or I will come over there and slap you silly.)

Alright, sheesh! Well mom is calling me for dinner, ttyl girlie.

Okay, Byes.

After our texting I got back to homework while my dinner was cooking but I didn't get very far because Mom called me down.

"MMM...dinner smells amazing." I said, as I sat down at the table.

"So dad working late again?" I asked.

"Yeah he gets off at 11." She said, smiling sadly.

I dug into my Chicken and dumplings and it tasted heavenly. "So when are you going to get your dress?" She asked.

"I was thinking Sammie and I could go tomorrow after school." I said.

"Okay, I will be at work so I will leave the money in the cookie jar for you. Get whatever you want but nothing too pricey."She replied, but smiled.

After dinner was over I went back up to my room and finished my English homework because I still had to do Math homework. I finally got done with the packet the teacher had assigned us but it felt like it took hours but it really only took me about an half-hour. I moved on to Algebra 2 and did the ten problem that were assigned but it soon became ten and I was tired, but before I went to sleep I got a quick shower and put some Pj shorts on with a tank top and went to sleep.

The next Day: Friday

I woke up to the sun shining in my window and the birds chirping. I glanced over at my alarm clock and it read, 6:15 a.m. I groaned as I threw the covers off of me and went in to brush my teeth, afterwards I got dressed into some denim shorts, a plain shirt that was the color black. I brushed through my hair and put it in a side braid. I applied some eyeliner, mascara and eye-shadow and was satisfied with my look. Anyhow I was really nervous to see Derek because ever since he wanted to got to the dance as just friends it made me feel sad and he can smell my emotions and scent sadness and I know he would ask what's wrong so I was going to play it cool; I received a text from Derek telling me he was on his way and Sammie and Liam were riding along.

He got here ten-minutes later.

"Hey Shels." Everyone greeted.

"Hey." I said.

The ride to school was eventful because Sammie and I were singing every song that came on and Liam and Derek were whining saying we needed singing lessons.

"Hey, I would like to hear you two sing." I said, folding my arms while looking at him.

They just looked at me. We pulled up to Beacon Hills high a few moments later and we got out as soon as Derek parked the car.

"I'm dreading going to classes today I just want to get our dresses after school." Sammie said, excited as she laced her fingers through Liam's.

"I know, I'm so tired." Derek said.

As the gang and I were walking into the school a guy name Shane, who was in our English class walked up to me.

"Hi Shelsea." He greeted me, smiling.

"Hey, Shane what can I help you with?"I asked, curiously.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the school dance with me?" He asked, nervously.

"She already has a date." Derek said, snarling as he put an arm around me.

"Oh okay." He said, and practically ran into school.

I swore Derek was just jealous a minute knuckles were white from balling his hand into a fist and he was breathing heavy.

"Derek, calm down." I said, rubbing his shoulder. That's how I always got him calmed down on a full moon.

"Sorry, that guy just rubs me the wrong way." He lied.

"Just admit it you were jealous." Liam pointed out, as Derek glared at him.

Liam just smirked at Derek as we walked in, I looked at him confused. We went straight to English and sat in our seats which I sat behind Derek with Sammie in front of me. The teacher soon came in and asked us to pass our packets up, which we all complied.

"Students today you are going to work on another packet because your test is next Tuesday, so when I pass it out please work on that until the end of the period, so you have an hour." Mrs. Winters said.

She passed the packets out and I got started. It was so easy for me so I got done ten-minutes before the bell rung.

It was now lunch time and I was starving even though my classes have pretty much went by fast. I was in line waiting to get my tray when I seen Shane come back over to me, getting in line.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier with Derek." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's okay, he's just protective of you." He said, smiling.

I smiled. The lunch lady gave me my tray and I went to go sit down at my table which consisted of me, Derek, Sammie, Liam and some kids from Math class.

"Hey girlie." Sammie greeted me happily.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Liam just bought our tickets for the dance tomorrow." She said, bouncing up and down.

"Awesome." I said.

"And I just bought Shelsea and I's ticket." Derek said, coming up to the table.

"Cool, were going to have so much fun." Liam said, fist pumping the air.

"My boyfriend is such a dork." Sammie pouted.

"Hey! but I'm your dork." He said,as I kissed his cheek.

"You two are sickening." I said.

"Wait, until you tell the boy you like how you feel and you two will be just as bad." Sammie blurted out.

"Sammie!" I screeched.

"You like someone?" Derek asked, sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me." I said, and dropped the subject.

The others got the hint and dropped it, Sammie looked over at me and mouthed "I'm sorry" I told her it was okay.

Lunch was soon over and we all went to our last three classes which were Math, Gym, and study Hall. They flew by as well and I was now in the parking lot waiting for the others to come out because Sammie and I were going dress shopping.(Sorry I wanted to skip the classes)

"Well about time you all come out." I said, tapping my foot.

"Liam forgot something in his locker." Derek replied

I nodded and we all headed to the mall. The boys were going to separate from us so they could get a suit. We arrived at the mall located and town and went right in.

"So we all meet my the fountain at 5:00, it's 3:00 now so we only have two-hours." Derek said, looking at Sammie accusingly.

"What, I love to shop."She said, defensively.

We said our goodbyes and Sammie and I went into JC Penney to see if they had anything.

Sammie went to a white dress, "How about this one Shels?" She asked.

"Nope, that's ugly." I cringed.

We went through the store and couldn't find anything so we went to a few more and finally came upon a store called "Debs".

"I hope we find a dress in here, we have to meet the boys in an hour." I said, in a rush.

She nodded in agreement. We searched on the racks and I finally found a beautiful short Black dress and it was beautiful. "What about this for me Sammie?" I asked.

"Yes, that would look amazing on you, go try it on." She ordered.

I tried it on and I loved the way it looked on me, I looked at the price and it was $150.00, originally $250.00. I got dressed and went back out and Sammie was holding a Blue short dress and I assumed she was getting that one. We went to the register to ring our items up.

"HI, did you find everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Okay, your total is $150.00." She replied.

I handed her the exact change and handed me the receipt, Sammie was next.

"Your total is $250.00." She said, and Sammie handed her credit card over.

"Okay please punch in your pin."

Sammie punched the pin in and we were on our way to the fountain when I received a text.

Shels, did you find a dress yet, if so what color is your dress-D

Yes I found one, It's Black! and Sammie and I are done.-S

Okay, and we are in line right now!-D

Okay see you then-S

"The boys done yet?" Sammie asked, tired.

"Yeah, and I know I'm tired as well." I replied.

We sat on the bench until the boys arrive five-minutes later. "Well let's go home." Derek said.

Derek dropped Sammie and Liam off at their houses and then dropped me off next.

"So are you going to tell your best friend who you're crushing on?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Why, I won't tell anyone." He said, honestly.

"The only thing I will tell you is that he goes to our school and is in the same grade as us." I said, stubborn.

"Fine, I won't tell you who I like either." He said, acting like a four-year old. I just shook my head at him, But those words stung, I knew he would never feel the same way.

Derek dropped me off and I went straight inside to eat something for dinner, I had enough money left over so I ordered me a Pepperoni Pizza which would take an half-hour to get here. In the meantime I decided to get on Facebook.

Finally found a dress for the school dance:)

Sammie Waters, Derek Hale and 2 others like this.

I switched my computer off afterwards and answered the door because my food was here. "Have a nice night." I told the delivery guy and shut the door behind me.

I switched the television on and turned it on to Friends, which was Derek and I's favorite show and dug into my pizza which I ate about four slices before I got fool. I was bored after watching four episodes of my show so I got back on Facebook and saw that I had one comment on my status

Can't wait to see you in your dress :)

Shelsea W likes this.

I fiddled around for about an hour and decided to get a shower. I got pj's out and hopped in quickly, When I got out I heard someone down in the kitchen.

"Mom, is that you?" I called down, worried.

"Yeah, sweetie I got off work early." She replied back.

"Okay." I said, and went into my room. I got dressed and combed through my hair. It was only 8:00 so I went downstairs to see what mom was doing.

"Hey, there is leftover pizza in the fridge." I told her.

"Thank you, did u find a dress?" My mom asked, happily.

"Yeah, let me get it.: I said, running up the stairs.

I came back down and took it out of the bag. "Awe sweetie that dress is beautiful." She gushed.

"I know, and it was on sale." I said, happy.

"Cool, do you need money to get your hair done?" She asked.

"No, Sammie is going to do my hair." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to eat dinner and go to bed I'm beat. Make sure you lock up before bed." She said, going upstairs.

I nodded and played around with my cat until it was around 11. I was tired so I went upstairs, plugged my phone in and went to sleep dreaming of Derek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the night of the dance and I was excited, Sammie had come over early to do our hair because we had to meet the boys at Derek's because Talia wanted to take pictures, which mom was driving us over.

"Come on Sammie, get your shoes on so we can go." I said, rushing her.

"Okay, don't get your support hose in a knot."She said, laughing.

She finally was ready and we were on our way over to Derek's, which we arrived a few minutes later.

"Wow Shelsea, you look beautiful." Talia gushed, as she gave my mom a hug.

"Thank you, where is Derek and Liam?" I asked.

"There upstairs." She replied, smiling.

A few minutes later Derek came down wearing a black and white tuxedo and I couldn't take my eyes off of him I just stared with my mouth hung open.

"Shels, close your mouth before you catch flies in there." She whispered, as I blushed.

"Like the view?" Derek ask amused.

I blushed, "You look beautiful." Liam and Derek said, looking at us.

"Thank you." Sammie said.

"Okay gather around so we can take pictures." Talia announced loudly.

We all gathered around and took three group pictures ad then Talia took single pictures of Derek behind be with his arms around my waist, same with Liam and Sammie.

"okay it's almost 9:00 lets go." Liam called.

"I think he is more excited about the dance then we are." Sammie, whispered.

"i heard that." Liam said.

"Stupid werewolf hearing." I muttered.

The boys laughed as we slid into the limo Derek had paid for. When we arrived the music was blaring and everyone was dancing with their dates swaying to the music.

"Come on lets dance." Liam said, dragging Sammie to the dance floor.

The song Classic by MKTO was playing and Derek dragged me to the dance floor and we started dancing, I loved this song a lot.

They played another fast song which was Dynamite by Taio Cruise, and Sammie and I were dancing along to the beat and the boys were just laughing.

"What? were having fun." We defended.

Derek and Liam joined in but we were getting thirsty so we went over to get ourselves some punch.

"Wow it's so hot in here." Sammie said, fanning herself.

"I know, and we only been here for a short time." I replied, sipping at my drink.

They started to play a slow song called, I'll be by Edwin McCain and Sammie and Liam went over to the dance floor and started swaying to the music.

"Do you want to slow dance?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, your my date." He said.

We went on the dance floor, him putting his hands on my waist and me wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer and we swayed to the music.

"Shels, relax." He said, smiling that smile I love all so much.

I starting to relax and I was enjoying my time dancing with him, I just wish I can blurt out "I like you" but I couldn't because I know that would change everything.

An hour into the dance my feet were hurting so we all sat at one of the tables.

"Wow I never danced so much in my life." Liam said, breathless.

"Oh suck it up, your a werewolf." I yelled, in a hushed tone.

He just rolled his eyes. I looked over at Derek and he was thinking really hard about something but I just left it go.

"OK students gather around were about to announce Prince and Princess of the dance." The principal said.

The students gave her their full attention as they got the envelope out.

"Okay your Prince is Derek Hale." She announced as everyone clapped.

Derek excepted his crown and we waited for them to announce the princess. "Your Princess is Shelsea Winters." She said, and everyone clapped once again. (Fake last name)

I excepted the crown and Derek and I slowed danced to "Never had a dream come true" by S club 7. This is a dream come true but this felt wrong because we weren't together, I was on the verge of tears so I ran out of Derek's arms and into the hallway.

"Shelsea!" Derek called.

i didn't listen and started crying.

"Shels, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I can't tell you." I said, sobbing.

"Yes, you can were best friends." He said.

"That's the point I don't want to be your best friend anymore." I said, and he had a hurt look on his face.

"What I mean is that I want to be more than friends with you, but I know you like someone else." I said, sadly.

"Shels, you're the one I like, I was afraid to tell you because I thought you liked someone else."He said, laughing slightly.

"I guess we both were in the same boat." I said.

"Yeah, well we both like each other so Shelsea will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to." I said, and gave him a hug.

We walked in together hand-in-hand and finished dancing with each other. Sammie looked over and gave a thumbs up. Derek and I didn't leave each others side for the rest of the night.

The dance was finally over and we went home. The limo driver dropped Liam and Sammie off at their residences and I got dropped off at mine, Derek walked me to the door.

"I'm glad we finally got our feelings out in the open." Derek said, truthfully.

"Me too."

"Well I will see you tomorrow." He said, pulling me into a kiss.

Our kiss lasted minutes but it was amazing.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight, Derek." I said, and went inside.

I went to bed as Derek's girlfriend and I couldn't be any happier.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please


End file.
